dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Static
, "Shock to the System"}} Static, real name Virgil Ovid Hawkins, was a Bang Baby and protector of Dakota. He would grow up to become one of Earth's mightiest heroes. History Gang Warfare When he was very young, Virgil Hawkins' mother Jean died to gang violence while helping victims of a riot. Despite his small stature and quick tongue, Virgil was an honor roll student before his crime-fighting career began. He was also involved with several extra-curricular functions, most frequently helping his father Robert at Dakota's community center. Additionally, he and his best friend Richie Foley were inseparable. During his freshman year of high school, Virgil was bullied by Francis Stone. Virgil was frequently the victim of threats and beatings until a classmate intervened. However, this intervention came with a price: Virgil was to join his gang. While Virgil never gave any official answer (considering his natural hatred for gang), the offer didn't imply an alternative was given. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota. The gang wars escalated to a showdown by the Dakota docks. Though Virgil was no imposing figure, his presence was necessary at the event. As fists flew in numerous directions, police lights shone overhead. While the gang boys fled in various directions, stray shots collided with strange canisters of gas, which detonated and enveloped the area. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. Protector of Dakota He may have appeared fine, but Virgil's body had undergone a massive change. The gas from the Big Bang (as it became known) had charged Virgil's body with electricity. Using electrokinesis, Virgil was able to create a static field and manipulate the energy. After this discovery, he began to hone his powers. With Richie's help, the two agreed Virgil had to use his powers to protect people. They created a costumed persona, and Static was born. While Static set off to protect Dakota, the same couldn't be said for the other teens affected by the gas. Virgil's old nemesis F-Stop was present at the Big Bang as well, and developed pyrokinesis (the ability to generate and manipulate fire). Donning the name "Hotstreak", he began to terrorize Dakota. Terrorize, of course, until Static put a stop to his efforts. Hotstreak was the first in a long list of enemies Static would acquire. While several were teenagers present at the Big Bang, few posed true threats. Things changed, however, when Ebon, a former gang leader and now a living shadow, decided to make a "Bang Baby" exclusive gang. His first members were bird girl Talon and Shiv, a youngster who could generate white weapons from his hands, but he quickly set out to recruit more. Though Static was on that list, the hero opted out, and instead stopped the Meta-Breed's activities. Other rogues included Ferret, Slipstream, Replay, and hydrokinetic Aquamaria. Static idolizes many black superheroes in his world, such as Soul Power, Anansi the Spider, and particularly the Green Lantern, John Stewart. Static has traveled through time twice. In both incidents, he's crossed paths in events of his own life. The first time was thanks to the powers of Time-Zone/Nina Crocker, he and Gear traveled back in time, 5 years previously, to the night of the Dakota Riots, the night his mother was killed; in an attempt to prevent her death, he told her about what would happen, as well as his life as Static. Jean convinced him that she had to do her duty to save as many people as she could, and said goodbye to him, her final words to him were that she was proud of the way he's grown up. When he returns to the present, his father tells him that his mother had told everyone the night she died about how Virgil was a hero. The second time came while assisting Batman and Robin in Gotham City. While examining a machine stolen by a villain, called Time-Code; it activated and Static was sent forty years in the future, where he met this era's Batman, Terry McGinnis, and had to help him save his future-self from Kobra. World's Greatest Heroes As an adult, Static was a member of the Justice League Unlimited and one of the Earth's greatest heroes. Static also has a son, but no details are known about him; the fact that the unnamed son was mentioned at all hints that he may also be a superhero like his father. Static appears to have aged very little in the forty years (Static at this point is at least fifty and is in perfect health) that have passed; this could be due to either his inherent mutation or to whatever wonderful advances in medicine that have come by the latter 21st century. When Kobra's Leader was arrested, Kobra designed a plan to imprison Static and then negotiate a trade. They forged a holographic message from Gear so as to lure Static into Platform 247, where he was ambushed, subdued and imprisoned in a stasis field. As it turned out, the negotiation, however, was never in Kobra's plans, as they never intended to give up Static. It was but a ruse to provide their leader with an escape opportunity, while he was being transported to the exchange point. After breaking out, the Kobra Leader headed off to Kobra's headquarters to kill Static. However, Batman and Static's younger self broke in and took on Kobra's Leader and his soldiers. Static released his older self from the stasis field, and saw him single-handedly defeat a battalion of Kobra worshipers and their leader with a single jolt. Ten years later, the only changes for Static is that his hair has finally grayed and an outfit change (resemebling his second outfit during his teenage crime fighting years). The aging Static is seen as a Justice League Unlimited member, and is still an active member by the age of 65 ("The wonders of modern medicine; 65 is the new '30'."). Along with other members of the JLU, Static experienced the distorted timeline created by Chronos. Static, along with Batman Beyond/Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, and the Elder Bruce Wayne are the only surviving members of the Justice League Unlimited. Static and the rest of the JLU helped the 21st century leaguers (Batman, John Stewart, and Wonder Woman) escape from the augmented Jokerz. He met the Green Lantern Hal Jordan during a time shift, and attempted to capture David Clinton with the other leaguers. During a battle against the Jokerz, Static accidentally fell into a random time portal. It is unknown if Static can recall these events, as some who experienced this timeline (Batman, John Stewart) remember it while others do not (Wonder Woman). Category:Batman Beyond-era characters Powers and Abilities Virgil Hawkins developed the ability to absorb, manipulate and discharge electricity as a result of exposure to the Bang Baby Gas. Manipulating electrical fields allowed him to fly using a metal platform(At first manhole covers and trashcan lids, Later a type of metal that changed from a foil like state to a hardend one when charged with electricity.). Additional Information *Static's electric energy can act as an alternative energy source for a Green Lantern's Power Ring. The Ring's power is equally effective with this energy source. The only visible difference in using Static as a power source is that the green energy emitting from the ring has a slight purple tinge to it. Appearances * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Footnotes Category:Metahumans Category:Bang babies Category:Milestone characters Category:Justice League Unlimited members